Ezio Drevera
Name: 'Ezio Drevera '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Male '''Element: '''Lunar '''Abilities: ' *Umbrakinesis - ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of light. *Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. *Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows/become a shadow. *Night Vision - see in the dark. '''Room #: Room Mate(s): '''Strength(s): '''A very powerful wordsmith, Fights for what he believes in, no matter the consequences. Can use his powers with extreme accuracy '''Weakness(es): '''Weak in strength. When he cannot help his friends, he Is at his lowest and feels useless. Reckless. '''Personality: '''Very fun loving, Ezio is always the life of the party. Being extremely reckless and care-free, he often does things without thinking of the future and those around him. Being good with words, he pursuades many to join him in his "Fun". However, if someone were to be hurt due to his actions, he regrets everything and does whatever he can to help. '''Backstory: '''Ezio was born in the year 2001 to very caring parents in the town of Ashley, Kansas. Being the only child, he was spoiled. And he loved it. His parents were not rich, but Ezio got almost everything he wanted. He would often play in the surounding woods with the other young children in the area, using whatever new toy Ezio had to create new adventures. As he got older, his adventures only got more dangerous. When he was around 10, he and his friends were adventuring a little farther than usual, and found a small ravine in the woods. It looked naturally formed, so Ezio assumed it was Safe. They all grabbed their flashlights and ran inside. As the children ran like crazy, Ezio was split off from the main group, with just him and his friend Peter. They grew scared, fearing they would not find their friends. Ezio ran ahead, calling for Peter to come faster. Ezio saw the flashlight bobbing. He saw it go to the ground. He heard Peter's cry of agony. Ezio felt only fear. Fear and Guilt. He brought Peter in here. He told Peter to run faster. Peter was not moving. Something happened then. Ezio felt something. Something bubbling up inside. He blinked and He was beside Peter. He picked him up, and Before he could comprehend what was going on, He was back in the town. Peter had fainted, so he had no clue what was going on. Ezio didn't either, but he saw the gash on Peter's head. He ran as fast as he could to the local hospital and told the doctor what happened. Peter made a full recovery that day. The doctor said that any later and the wound might have left permanent damage. Ezio never told anyone about his powers. He never told anyone about how at night, when all light was devoid from the town, how he trained himself. He knew he saved Peter that day. But he also knew Peter was in that senario because of Ezio. As he grew older, He learned more about his role in this world. After looking online for explinations for his powers, he found something. Legends of those with powers, Like Ezio. And of Elemental Academy. Rumor had it that the name was just a cover up. That they lock these people away to control their powers. This just furthered Ezio's hesitation to tell people about his powers. As he grew, he heard rumors. Everyone who grew up in Ashley knew of their rivalry with the next town over, Leduc. There were wars waged, and murders carried out due to this rivalry. The rumors stated that Leduc was planning an assault on Ashley. A nasty one. Ezio did not believe these rumors. He also did not like how paranoid every one was being over this. He spoke up at the next town Council meeting. Using his wordskills, he conviced the Mayor to deny these rumors and get everyone's nerves calmed. He even agreed to host a Town Festival. Ezio was happy with this, and continued his carefree lifestyle. When the night of the party arrived, Ezio, Peter, and a whole group of the children agreed to hang out in the woods again, like they used to. The party did not look like it would die down for a while. Peter managed to smuggle some beer and vodka out to the woods and for the next hour, Ezio had fun. He had a few drinks and was flirting with his childhood crush when the first gunshot sounded. Ezio froze. Soon after, more gunfire and screaming echoed through out the woods. Ezio screamed for his friends to stay put, and used the Shadows around him to teleport to the town. He apparated behind a small town house and saw what was going on. There were 10 men, at least, weilding weapons. Large guns. There were two bleeding bodies on the ground. Shot. Everyone else, Including his parents were being held hostage by the men. Ezio panicked. He felt guilt. He felt fear. He and everyone else in this town was going to die. Because of Ezio. He began to cry, tears flowing freely and heavy. Ezio could not take his eyes away from the bodies. They died. Because of him. Ezio's fear, rage, and guilt were overcome by something he had not felt before. He felt pure rage. He did not care what happened to himself. He only cared for those around him. He felt another feeling. One he had felt 4 years prior, in that ravine. Ezio grabbed the small piece of broken glass lying at his feet The world went black. No one could see anything. Gunshots were fired. Screaming was heard. By the time the shadows lifted, Ezio was ripping the glass from the last man's gushing neck. Some say, that his very eyes were black at that moment. Ezio came back into focus at that point. He dropped the glass. He was in horror. He fell to his knees. Not from the men he had just killed. He felt nothing for them. He fell to his knees and cried harder than ever before, when he saw the red stain start to show on his mothers dress. Ezio ran from that town. He did not look back. He ran and he ran. He thought back to the research he had done online. Elemental Academy. Maybe, just maybe, If he could find it, he could be locked up like he deserved to be. He made it to the next closest town, Leduc. He hid his face as best he could, but asked around if anyone had heard of Elemental Academy. Every question he asked was met with harsh words or spit in the face. Ezio prepared to leave the town, and search once more for the academy, when he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder. "I believe I can show you to the place you speak of." Maybe there was hope for Ezio after all. '''Current Status: '''Alive, at Elemental Academy. Single. Category:Horrorpony11's Characters Category:Horrorpony11 Category:15 Year Olds Category:Lunar Users Category:Male Category:Normal Elemental